headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland
Finland '''(Finnish: Suomi) is the 64th Character in Head Soccer. He was added to the game in Update 5.1 along with Bulgaria on April 26, 2016. He is also a 5 Star character in Arcade. Appearance He has red hair, that resembles the red bird (Red) from Angry Birds. He has large black eyebrows, round, bulging eyes, and a smug grin on his face, with pale skin and ears. He has no nose. Power Button Effect His head becomes larger, like Mon-K, and has green skin with spiky red hair that stands up, and also sprouts a pig snout similar to the pigs in Angry Birds. After activating his Power Button, the area around Finland explodes, sending a few small orange birds around, which don't do much to the opponent, however, the explosion can stun the opponent and send him flying. He also takes out a slingshot and shoots the opponent after the explosion, which stuns the opponent and pushes him back. This is perhaps the most useful thing about Finland, as he has two options and chances to stun his opponent when activating his power shot. Furthermore, the slingshot ability is activated as soon as he activates his power button, which improves versatility. Power Shots Fire Birds Shot (Air Shot) Finland places down a large slingshot, and loads it with 5 blue-black birds resembling penguins. They shoot into the air, and 3 of them catch on fire. The other 2 drop down to the floor and don't have any effects. They dive down into different areas, and melt the opponent upon contact. All 3 penguins carry a ball and it is usually the middle one that will score the goal, but it varies depending on where he is. He is very slow, as he takes '''7 seconds to finish his air shot! Fast Bird Shot (Ground Shot) Finland loads a blue bird into a slingshot, which slightly resembles "Flappy Bird," and shoots it at the goal. It goes a small distance forwards, then flies very fast at the goal suddenly. If the opponent is hit by it, he gets surrounded by 3 eggs, which hatch into little red birds, and peck at him, stunning him for a few seconds. Here also, Finland takes time, 4''' seconds. Big Bird Shot (Counter Attack) Finland places a slingshot, and loads a very large blue bird. It shoots into the air, and tries to fly. It then falls to the ground and spits the ball at the opponents goal. The opponent explodes if he is hit by the ball, the opponent can also be crushed by the bird if he/she stands beneath it, making the net clean for a free goal. His Counter Attack, also, has a long duration : '''6 seconds! Costume His costume in Arcade and Tournament is a weird looking black mask, almost like a balaclava, with blond hair, similar to the mask of Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, a Japanese-horror anime. It is an S Rank Costume. Every few seconds the tongue lashes out, and eats the opponent if he/she is near. It is called the One-Eyed-Ghoul Mask. Unlock Requirements Clear Death Mode with 30 Characters or pay 6,300,000 points to unlock him, which can be considered one of the most time consuming of the game. It would take 60-90 hours to achieve. It's better if you just pay him with points by using the play with any character glitch and play as Mon-K with reward x2 on Head Cup and you can get him a lot faster (this glitch was fixed in the 6.0 Update, so getting points with head cup will be more time consuming if you don´t have Mon-K). History Trivia * Finland is the 27th European character in the game. * He is the 3rd Nordic country in the game, the others are Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland. * The reason he has an Angry Bird power shot is because there is a very famous mobile phone game made by a Finnish company (Rovio Entertainment) with the same name. * He is one of the many characters that are based on cartoons/games by another company. * Besides Colombia, Finland is the only character whose power shots set the stadium on fire. * Finland's unlock requirement takes the most time to fulfill: (10 x 3 + 10 x 4 + 10 x 5) x 30 = 3,600 matches. That is 3,600 minutes, which is 60 hours. That means it takes 2 days and 12 hours, which outruns Super Saiyan, previous record holder with 2,340 matches. Finland's unlock requirement is in Death Mode, so it's also harder than Super Saiyan, who can be unlocked in Tournament. * He is the sixth character in the game that has red hair. The others are Argentina, Mexico, Denmark, Thailand and Croatia. * His air shot resembles both Bomb and the Blues. His ground shot resembles Chuck (even if blue). The counter attack resembles Tony. More info about this on the Angry Birds Wiki . * Finland has the longest Counter Attack in the game. *He is one of the characters who does not appear in Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.1 Category:European Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Referenced Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Green Skin Category:Fire Characters